Saying Farewell
by Eokat
Summary: Eomer and Lothiriel are newly married, and Prince Imrahil, must leave his daughter to her new life.


Saying Farewell.  
  
I wake early, curled in the large bed, quite content, nestled in the arms of my husband. He sleeps still. I can feel his soft deep breath upon my bared shoulder, his beard tickling slightly. I sigh as I feel his hard body press close to mine. Has it only been a month since we were wed? It seems to me that I have lain forever beside this man, within these arms. This man. My husband. Eomer, King of the Mark.  
  
Gently I wriggle round to face him, to gaze upon his face in the early morning light. Eru how handsome he is, his long golden mane spread out on the pillows and over his shoulder. He looks so much younger when sleeping, almost as a little boy. I cuddle up closer, feeling his arms gently enfold me. Feeling his manhood hard and proud prodding into my belly, almost making me giggle and blush at the same time. Methinks my lord will be in need when he awakens, and I will not deny him. How can I deny when such exquisite pleasure is to be had.  
  
Then it hits me, and hits me hard. This is the day I have kept in the back of my mind. A day I knew would come, but secretly dreaded. Today my father leaves Edoras and returns to my childhood home of Dol Amroth.  
  
I sigh again, biting my lip and frowning slightly, contemplating this and look up with a start when I feel gentle kisses being rained round my face. My love has awakened. He looks deeply into my eyes and smiles, lovingly. I feel his hands begin to caress my body and a deep moan leaves my throat before I realise it. I caress him back and totally surrender to the intense passion that is rousing within me.  
  
We leave our chamber together my hand resting on his arm. He stands so tall beside me, such a powerful man, but with me he is as a kitten, tender, gentle and playful. How I love him. How could I not live without him by my side. I know he is aware of my feelings this day, I can feel his love, his love which anchors me here and will make my farewells easier to bear.  
  
My father and the rest of the hall stand at our approach, I still find this rather unsettling. I am a Queen now and must needs get used to it. My father kisses my hand and we embrace, chatting about insignificant things, not wanting to think about our parting at all. My brothers approach and the conversation immediately turns jovial. My husband joins in with the banter and laughter floods the hall. My father sits on my right and gently squeezes my hand, tears spring to my eyes at the touch.  
  
My family are the last of the wedding guests to leave Meduseld after our nuptials. But a week ago the high King Elessar and Queen Arwen left and in the entourage my husbands sister Eowyn and her husband Faramir. My husband watched them leave by my side, his eyes only on one of the party, Eowyn. I knew he was pained by her departure and had relished her visit.  
  
Before I came on the scene she was the only woman who held his heart, he loves her dearly, wanting only her happiness after the losses they had both suffered in the war. I remember being a little nervous at meeting her, she is very possessive of her brother and looks to his welfare. Once Eowyn had realised my true feelings for Eomer she was happy to relinquish her place at his side for me.  
  
But now breakfast is over and the attendants are stowing the remainder of the luggage on the pack- horses. The Dol Amroth party will leave within the hour. I will ride out part way with my family, Eomer by my side, out from Meduseld, to say farewell.  
  
I return to my chambers and change into my riding gown, oh will my hands stop shaking. Father, how can I let you go? Since mother died of a fever when I was but fifteen summers I have been my fathers' constant companion. My brothers were away to the borders with their knights, to protect the city from the orcs and corsairs who threatened to invade. And then my father was away to Minas Tirith to the war and I ne'er thought I woudst see him or my brothers again.  
  
A voice interrupts my thoughts, a deep voice, asking me if I were ready. Footsteps behind me, arms surrounding me, warm lips wending their way down my throat. Words of love whispered into my ear. Yes I am ready, my beloved.  
  
The stables are busy, the horses saddled, two stand waiting. Firefoot,my husbands' steed and Greycloud, my palfrey. I feel strong arms assist me into my saddle and they check the buckles and tack are in order and then he swings into his saddle and calls out the charge. We do not travel alone, a party of swan knights ride home with my father and the royal guard attend my king.  
  
We ride together, the pace slower and then quickens as we leave the city gates and move into open country. This land is so beautiful. These endless plains of greensward, almost as a sea the way it glistens and shines under the sun. The sea. Can I ever live without hearing its call? I know twill be hard, but I wouldst rather live without that than live without my beloved. Yes the call of the sea is strong but my heart is now owned by another, though I buy that love with pain.  
  
We stop for a bite and sup under the noon sky, chatting and laughing, talking about my eldest brother, Elphir. He did not attend our wedding, he had remained in Dol Amroth, and since his wife had recently bourn him a son he was loath to leave. My little nephew Alphros, how I loved to hold his little body, and help with his bath. How I look to the future and to birthing mine own child, our child. I long for this gift from my husband, how happy and proud he will be. I smile to myself at my thoughts, looking at my lord as he checks the horses and talks to his riders.  
  
Back in the saddle again and my heart sinks, for at the next stop we will say our farewells, and we must needs get back to Edoras afore it is dark. I look to my left, my father is riding beside me, riding close, and I am grateful for his presence, these last hours will be hard for both of us. We speak not and are strangely content in this, do we have to speak? for we both know our hearts in this matter.  
  
Well the time has arrived, our party stops and my husband is at my side holding his arms up to assist me down. I place my hands on his shoulders and he lifts me to the ground, gently embracing me before releasing me.  
  
The swan knights ride forward a little and the royal guard turn ready to head back, and this is it. This is the moment. I know I will see him again, but how long? How many years hence? The roads are not yet completely safe, bands of brigands roam and scattered orc bands are still being sighted.  
  
My husband is saying his farewell to my brothers, grasping forearms and patting shoulders, I wish I could be as calm. They come to me and I feel myself being swung round and kissed heartily by both of them, hearing my fathers' laughter and chiding to them. They will miss me they whisper, be happy sister, oh my heart will surely break, I hear my father speaking to my husband, putting my care into his hands and they both embrace.  
  
And now it is just we two, and I am held for long, long minutes in my father's loving arms, I can't stop the tears now, I have tried all day but I can't stop them. I hear whispers of love and future happiness and I do not want to leave these arms, they have comforted me for many years. My father pulls away first and I see his own dear face wet with tears, he whispers farewell one last time and kisses me gently on the forehead: And then walks to his horse, mounts and rides back to the south looking back to wave ere they broke into a gallop and into the distance.  
  
I feel someone behind me, it is my husband, he wraps his arms around me and I weep onto his shoulder. He gently caresses me and kisses my head whispering loving endearments. I look to the horizon and all I can see is a small dust cloud, indicating my family. My family. I have a new family now. My husband. I have a new life and home and within those arms I would not be anywhere else. I pull away and look up into his deep eyes. Would I like to go home? Yes, I would like to go home, home with my love, my only love.  
  
Eothain brings the horses to us, and I hear my husband talking to him, but cannot hear the words. I am puzzled as I see Eothain leading my Greycloud away to be tethered to his horse. Then I am laughing as I feel my husband lifting me up onto Firefoot and feel his body next to mine as he swings up behind me. Yes, now I am home and this will prove to be a most pleasant journey back.  
  
The End 


End file.
